Aren't You Are The Same One?
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Ada yang di masa lalu, ada juga yang di masa sekarang! apakah masa lalu sama dengan masa sekarang? yang bingung dengan summary, monggo dibaca langsung fic-nya... last chapter updated!
1. Chapter 1

Heihoo! Fic ketiga saya telah dirilis... Happy reading,but before...Thanks for reading! :D

**Aren't You Are The Same One?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Genre : Drama/apalah itu...

Rated : T

Warnings : Gj,garing krenyes(?),typo(s),OOC. You have been warned,so click the 'BACK' button if you don't like.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

Terulang kembali ingatan ketika aku masih kecil,ya...itu saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun...Aku masih sangat manja dan childish,hahaha...

FLASHBACK

_Jelas sekali,waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan cincin paling berharga milik Ibuku yang kupinjam untuk bermain,aku dimarahi habis-habisan dan aku serasa ingin kabur dari rumah..._

"_Hinata! Mau kemana kamu!" teriak ibuku ketika melihat aku mau keluar dari rumahku._

_Aku hanya diam mendengar ibuku yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku. Selang beberapa saat kemudian,aku mendengar isak tangis ibuku yang memohon maaf kepadaku dan memintaku pulang. Akupun terharu,dan aku kembali ke dekapan hangat ibuku dan meminta maaf karena telah menghilangkan sesuatu yang berharga miliknya._

_Namun,2 Hari kemudian.. aku mendengar kabar bahwa keluarga kami akan pindah dari daerah ini,aku sangat sedih,aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan setiap orang yang kukenal._

_Aku melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan,nampak kasihan sekali dia... tampangnya sedih dan pucat,nampaknya ia kesepian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbicara kepadanya._

"_hai,siapa namamu?" tanyaku pelan sambil menghampirinya._

"_ng? Ka...kamu siapa?" tanya anak itu sambil gemetaran,nampaknya ia sangat ketakutan._

"_namaku Hyuuga Hinata! Kenalkan!" ucapku tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman._

"_a...aku Sasuke...s...salam kenal..." ucap anak bernama Sasuke itu sambil menjabat tanganku,terlihat jelas ada sesungging senyum tergambar di wajah mulusnya. Kubalas senyum tulus itu dengan senyumanku yang tak kalah manisnya._

"_eh,jalan-jalan bersamaku yuk!" ajakku akrab lalu menarik tangannya menyusuri jalan raya terdekat. Ketika kami menyebrang,tanpa kusadari,sebuah truk datang dengan kecepatan tinggi._

"_namamu Sasuke? Apa nama keluargamu?" tanyaku lagi,truk itu semakin mendekat,aku masih belum menyadari hal itu,namun tampaknya Sasuke sudah menyadarinya._

"_HINATA! AWAS!" teriaknya lalu ia mendorongku untuk menjauh ke tepi jalanan,aku selamat...namun Sasuke..._

"_SASUKE!" teriakku ketika melihatnya tergeletak di jalanan dengan badan bersimbah darah. Darah mengucur deras di bagian kepalanya. _

"_SASUKE! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriakku lagi sambil menghampirinya dan menangis keras._

_Namun,keluargaku segera mengajakku dan menarikku untuk pergi,kami akan segera pindah,namun Sasuke...banyak orang yang mengerumuninya,entah ia sudah meninggal atau tidak,aku hanya bisa pergi sebab tanganku ditarik oleh ayahku,Hyuuga Hiashi. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi,aku sempat melirik ke arahnya,ia seperti berkata sesuatu,namun aku tidak begitu mengerti,kurasa ia berusaha untuk mengatakan tentang nama keluarganya,mulutnya seperti membentuk huruf U-I-A,namun aku tetap tidak mengerti,sehingga aku hanya bisa menangis dan pergi meninggalkannya._

_FLASHBACK OFF._

.

.

Sekarang,sudah 10 tahun lewat sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi,sekarang aku berumur 18 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha International University,singkatnya ya...KIU. Di universitas ini,aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang bernama sama dengan Sasuke yang dulu,namanya Uchiha Sasuke! Sasuke! Jelas sekali,rambutnya berwarna biru dongker,tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang waktu itu,hairstylenya sama dengan Sasuke waktu itu,jabrik cepak mirip seperti pantat ayam. Benarkah dia Sasuke yang dulu? Dia masih hidup?

Hinata Pov Ends.

Pagi yang cerah,tidak terasa kalau ini adalah weekend untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Hari ini ia tidak kuliah dan ia bebas bersantai ataupun bermain dengan teman seangkatannya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menemui seorang teman lelakinya. Dan..pingpong! dia tepat berada di depan rumah temannya itu.

"Per...PERMISI!" ucap Hinata dari pelan ke teriak(?).

"ya,tunggu sebentar..." ucap suara baritone yang datar.

'yap! Itu pasti dia!' batin Hinata sambil tersenyum

Ceklek!

"hn? Rupanya kau Hinata,ada apa?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut biru dongker cepak seperti pantat ayam.

"ng,Sasuke-kun ada waktu tidak? Errr...A...Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan..." ucap Hinata tergagap dihadapan pria tampan yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn,tunggu,aku siap-siap dulu.." ucap Sasuke lalu masuk ke rumahnya lagi untuk bersiap-siap.

"kau boleh masuk untuk menunggu..."

'ap...apa? masuk ke rumah Sasuke?' batin Hinata terdiam,tidak terasa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat,mungkin Sasuke sudah berencana untuk melahapnya sekarang kali yak...ok lupakan,lanjut baca...

"kenapa kau? Ayo masuk..." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"ah,i..iya.." sahut Hinata lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

'rumahnya megah sekali,tak kalah jika di bandingkan dengan rumahku...tapi,kenapa sepi...' batin Hinata

"eh,Sa...Sasuke-kun,kau tinggal sendirian di sini?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang berjalan masuk kamar.

"ya,orang tuaku sedang di luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan,aku tinggal di sini sendiri.." ucap Sasuke ringan,lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

'begitu? Pantas saja...' batin Hinata lega.

"maaf lama,ayo pergi..." ucap Sasuke sambil menyibakkan poninya, namun terlihat sebuah bekas luka di dahinya.

"eh,eh...tu..tunggu Sasuke-kun,i...itu bekas apa?" tanya Hinata sambil kembali menyibakkan poni Sasuke.

"tidak usah disentuh! Itu hanya bekas cakaran kucing tetangga! Ayo pergi..." ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak sampai-sampai membuat Hinata kaget.

"i...iya,kau benar,ayo kita pergi..." ujar Hinata sambil menyusul Sasuke keluar rumah.

'apa-apaan sih aku ini...Sasuke yang dulu itu beda dengan dia, mungkin saja hanya wajahnya yang mirip...Ah, sudahlah...' batin Hinata.

.

.

Hinata Pov.

This is it! Konoha Tropical Land! Taman hiburan terbesar di Konoha! Nampaknya aku tidak salah mengajak Sasuke-kun kemari, lihat saja wajahnya sampai berseri-seri dan ceria seperti itu... imut banget!

Well,hari kini menjelang sore, matahari sudah menyinari bumi dengan cahaya merah ke-jinggaan, sunset memang indah! Tapi terlalu sayang jika hanya dilewatkan begitu saja. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke-kun ke...

Hinata pov ends.

"e...eh Sasuke-kun, Ba...bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala untuk melihat sunset ini! Indah bukan?" ajak Hinata dengan ceria.

"hmm,boleh saja..." ucapnya datar.

Dan merekapun menuju ke counter bianglala.

"waahh...Indah sekali..." gumam Hinata sambil tersipu.

"iya..." ucap Sasuke.

"ke...kenapa? kau tidak suka dengan sunset?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"tidak kok, aku sangat suka sedari kecil, warna merah kejinggaan sunset ini bagus,makanya aku suka..." balasnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

'eh,kalau tidak salah...'

FLASHBACK.

"_Hal apa saja yang kamu sukai,Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan ramah._

"_Nggg...Aku sangat suka sunset! Warna merah kejinggaan sunset itu bagus,sih! Makanya aku suka!" balas Sasuke dengan wajah ceria._

"_iya,sunset memang indah,aku juga suka! Hehehe...kesukaan kita sama nih..." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa._

FLASHBACK OFF.

'hah? Itukan ucapan Sasuke waktu itu...kenapa bisa begitu mirip ya?' Batin Hinata bingung.

Saking kebingungannya,Hinata sudah tidak sadar kalau bianglala tersebut sudah berhenti berputar.

"hei,kenapa kau diam? Ayo turun!" ajak Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah,su...sudah selesai?" gumam Hinata masih kebingungan,tetapi akhirnya ia turun juga.

'kenapa begitu cepat? Selama itukah aku melamun?' batin Hinata.

"hei,kau ini suka sekali bengong ya? Nanti kesurupan loh..." ucap Sasuke sedikit menakuti Hinata.

"E...etto...gomen-ne Sasuke-kun..." balas Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"haha... ayo pulang,kuantar kau sampai kerumahmu.." ucap Sasuke.

"e...eh? Baiklah..." balas Hinata.

.

.

In Hinata's Home.

Selama di kamarnya,Hinata terus merenungi tentang kejadian tadi, ia masih saja bimbang, siapa Sasuke yang ini dan siapa Sasuke yang waktu itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan kalau keduanya adalah orang yang berbeda.

'yah, Sasuke itu bukan Cuma satu, cukup banyak yang bernama Sasuke di Jepang, jadi...untuk apa aku khawatir?' batin Hinata sambil tersenyum sebelum setelahnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Buat yang penasaran, makasih udah bisa ngerasain...

Buat yang udah merasa tau lanjutannya, makasih juga udah mbaca fic saya...

Oke dah, reviewnya ditunggu! Kritik juga silaken... semoga kritik para senpai bisa memperbaiki(?) kesalahan si author amatiran... arigatou! *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Heihei! Fic saya sudah update lagi nih! Rada gakjelas gimana gituu... tapi semoga para readers yang budiman menyukainya yaaaa... :D ohya, ini juga merupakan songfic loh, tapi saya kira buat chapter ini saja deh...

Sebelumnya, saye nak membalas review dari senpai-senpai yang budiman juga...

**Sasuhina-caem : Puji Tuhan kalau bagus! Thanks for reading!**

**Mamoka : rada aneh ya kalo Sasuke imut? Pada dasarnya, Sasuke memang imut,kok... :D well...keep reading chapter ini yak...makasih :D**

**YuuKina ScarJou**** : hahay... senpai gak cerewet kok, senpai baik sekali. thanks kritikannya :D siap deh! Saya benerin lagi di chapter ini!**

**Kertas Biru**** : salam kenal juga, senpai! Hoo, idenya muncul habis baca cerita lain loh, cumaaann... saya bikin versi baru dan banyak diubah alurnya, duuuuh... banyak juga nih yang merhatiin tanda baca saya... sip kakak! Saya akan beri spasi di chapter selanjutnya! Tetap baca terus ya kalau penasaran :D**

Well, Happy Reading!

**Aren't You Are The Same One?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Rated : T

Warnings : OOC banget, lebay, garing, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab ini adalah sebuah karya seorang amatir!

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Weekend memang cepat berlalu, 24 jam itu memang sedikit. Setelah kemarin berekreasi bersama Sasuke, Hinata harus kembali kuliah! Dengan banyak tugas dari dosennya, toh, ini juga baru semester pertama, semester yang paling repot-repot nya.

Ini adalah waktu istirahat. Hinata masih di kelas dan tetap setia dengan laptopnya sambil mengetik Fic... maksudnya mengetik makalah untuk dikumpulkan kepada dosen MIPA, ituloh si Hatake Kakashi, dosen aneh yang bermasker dan demen banget ngasih tugas, entah sudah berapa tab Microsoft Word yang dibuka Hinata untuk mengetik tugas-tugas dari dosen rada-rada itu, dan semuanya harus diselesaikan BESOK! Masya'alah! Kalau Hinata bisa, ia mungin akan menarik kerah baju dosennya itu sambil berkata...

.

.

.

"BAPAK JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, YA SAMA SAYA!"

Tapi itu bukan ciri-ciri Hinata banget! Jadi terpaksa, dengan mata panda dan wajah nggak _fresh_, Hinata harus bisa nyelese'in tugas gelo' itu paling lambat malam ini. Supaya dia bisa tidur pulas, tentunya.

Hinata sudah suntuk menatap layar laptopnya itu, maka, dengan mata hampir tertutup, ia melangkah keluar kelas dengan maksud mau cuci muka atau sekedar membeli minum. Namun, tanpa sengaja, ia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke.

BRUK!

Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ah, maaf Hinata-chan...aku tidak mellihatmu tadi..." ucap Sasuke meminta maaf sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Ng..nggak apa-apa kok, maaf menabrakmu..." ujar Hinata.

"Mau kemana dengan wajah kusut begitu?"

Kata-kata Sasuke telak mengenai wajah Hinata. Terang saja, wajah Hinata memang sudah kayak bungkus permen yang diremas. Maklum, tadi malam gak tidur.

"e..eh, aku ingin mencuci muka dan membeli minum...wajahku seperti ini karena tadi malam aku nggak tidur..." balas Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"heh? Kenapa tidak tidur? Kebanyakan tugas?" tanya Sasuke prihatin.

"begitulah...haah..." Hinata menguap dengan tidak elitnya.

"kalau mau beli minum, bareng yuk. Aku juga mau beli camilan..." ajak Sasuke.

Konoha International University, memang sekolah yang elit dan mempunyai wilayah yang luas. Lihat saja kantinnya, eh...ini sih bukan kantin, tapi cafe! Yah, tapi anak-anak kampus lebih suka menyebut 'cafe' elit ini sebagai 'kantin'. Berbagai macam minuman dan makanan dijajakan disini, mulai dari minuman _Slurpee _ yang terkenal di 7eleven, _Monster Jelly _yang ada di dekat SMP Author, _Haagen Daz Ice Cream, Pinky Jamur, Takoyakiko _yang juga ada di dekat SMP Author_, _sampai dengan _Pizza Hut_ yang besar itu juga didirikan di 'cafe' ini.

Back to SasuHina~

"kamu mau beli apa? Biar aku yang bayarin..." ujar Sasuke menawarkan diri.

"eh? Nggak usah dibayarin, Sasuke-kun. A..Aku beli sendiri saja..." Hinata menolak dengan halus.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku ikhlas kok, kamu pilih aja yang kamu mau..." tawar Sasuke.

"o...oh, Aku lagi pengen Monster Jelly sama Takoyaki..." ucap Hinata.

"oh,sama...ayo beli.."

"eh? Kamu juga suka Takoyaki?" tanya Hinata.

"iya, pertama kali aku makan Takoyaki sih waktu umur 8 tahun. Aku ditawari seorang anak yang baru kutemui, dan rasanya enak sekali...Aku jadi suka." Ujar Sasuke datar.

'eh? 8 tahun?' Batin Hinata bingung.

.

.

"Gomen merepotkanmu, Sasuke-kun...Kamu jadi harus mengeluarkan uang buatku..." Hinata menunduk malu sambil minta maaf.

"nggak apa-apa kok, anggap itu permintaan maaf karena tadi aku menabrakmu... Ayo dimakan, nanti dingin..." ucap Sasuke sambil mulai melahap Takoyakinya.

"Ng...Sasuke-kun?" panggil Hinata.

"mm...ya? Ugh! Uhuk uhuk!" Sasuke tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"eh...maaf! I..ini, diminum dulu..." Hinata yang merasa bersalah langsung mengajukan minuman milik Sasuke.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan hangat Sasuke menggenggam tangan halus Hinata sambil menegak minumannya. Wajah Hinata memerah secara perlahan.

"Haaah...hampir saja, eh..maaf Hinata-chan, apa aku menggenggam terlalu kuat?" tanya Sasuke.

"...Ti..Tidak, kok..." ujar Hinata singkat, wajahnya masih merah padam.

"haha...maaf ya, itu kebiasaanku, kalau aku tersedak aku biasanya menggenggam tangan ibuku sambil menenangkan diri..." ucap Sasuke dengan rada-rada OOC.

"o..ooh..."

'kalau tidak salah, waktu itu juga...' Batin Hinata sambil kembali teringat masa lalunya.

FLASHBACK

"_Eh,_ _Sasuke, tadi Ibuku memasak Takoyaki, apa kau mau coba?" Hinata memberikan Sasuke setusuk takoyaki yang masih hangat._

"_ini takoyaki? Aku baru pertama makan ini..." ucap Sasuke kebingungan._

"_Sudah ayo dicoba dulu! Masakan mamaku selalu enak, lho! Dan lagi, ini makanan kesukaanku." ucap Hinata menyemangati Sasuke._

"_Baiklah..."_

"_Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hinata penasaran._

"_enak sekali! Aku jadi suka, nih!" mata Sasuke mendadak berbinar-binar menatap makanan itu. Imut sekali,dasar anak yang masih kecil._

"_iya, kan? Masakan mamaku memang topcer!" Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke kembali melahap takoyaki itu dengan cepat._

"_Ugh! Uhuk! Uhuk! A..Air... Uhuk!" _

"_e..eh? makanya kalau makan jangan cepat-cepat! Ini airny-"_

_Greb. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata sambil meminum air yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya._

"_e..etto...Sasuke-kun?" wajah Hinata memerah lalu ia melongo ke kearah wajah Sasuke._

"_eh? Maaf Hinata-chan, itu memang kebiasaanku, kalau tersedak, biasanya aku menggenggam tangan kaa-san-ku...hehehe, sakit ya?" jelas Sasuke sambil bertanya prihatin._

"_Ti..tidak kok,haha..." tawa Hinata. Kemudian disusul tawa Sasuke._

_FLASHBACK OFF._

'Hah? I..itukan..kebiasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke waktu itu!' batin Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke penuh keheranan.

"hn? Ada apa? Kenapa menatapkku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"ng..nggak kok, mungkin aku kelelahan, aku jadi sedikit pusing..." ujar Hinata pelan.

"Nampaknya kamu kurang sehat, nggak apa-apa? Kuantar balik ke kelas, ya?" tawar Sasuke prihatin.

"tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa jalan sendiri.."

Setelah berkata begitu, Hinata langsung lari meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Hinata...'

.

.

SKIP TIME

In Hinata's Home

Hinata Pov.

Malam ini tugasku sudah selesai. Namun aku tidak begitu senang, masih ada satu yang belum terselesaikan. Sedari tadi aku memikirkannya dan tidak kunjung selesai. Yang kupikirkan itu adalah dua orang lelaki yang bernama sama, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau keduanya bukan Cuma bernama sama. Aku mulai berandai-andai memikirkan kalian berdua.

'Sasuke...'

'Entah kenapa rasanya aku bimbang memikirkan kalian berdua.'

'mengapa kalian begitu mirip?'

'membuat kepala ini serasa mau pecah hanya untuk memikirkannya.

'Sasuke...'

'Kemanakah kau yang dulu itu pergi?'

'Masih di dunia ini? Atau sudah menghadap Kami-sama?'

'Beruntung aku bertemu dan sempat berbincang-bincang denganmu dulu...'

'Namun sayang sekali, entah aku atau kamu yang lebih cepat pergi?'

'Kami-sama...'

'Kini aku dihadapkan kepada orang yang sama.'

'dan akupun bimbang, siapa dia?'

'tahun demi tahun aku lewati sambil mencari sosok yang menghilang itu.'

'dan sekarang, giliran aku menemukannya, aku malah bingung.'

'kapankah engkau memberiku kekuatan?'

'kekuatan untuk bertanya kepadanya.'

'aku membutuhkan lebih dari tenagaku sendiri.'

'untuk sekedar bertanya "Siapa Kamu Sebenarnya."'

'bagaimana kalau dia yang dulu itu sudah ada di tempatmu, Kami-sama?'

'bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan sosok keduanya?'

'Seandainya kalau 'dia' adalah 'kamu'.'

'Sasuke...'

'sebuah nama yang selalu melekat di hatiku.'

Malam itu, mata sayuku yang pucat itu menumpahkan air. Sambil menatap langit yang dihiasi bintang yang berkerlapan. Baru aku sadar kalau bulan saat itu adalah bulan purnama. Aku menengadahkan wajahku keluar jendela kamarku. Dan aku rasa itu saat yang tepat untukku bernyanyi.

~Talking To The Moon -belongs to Bruno Mars~

_I know you somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My Neighbours think i'm crazy_

_But they dont understand_

_You're all i have_

_You're all i have_

_At night when the stars _

_Light on my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon_

_Tryin' to get to you_

_In hope you're in other side_

_Talking to me to_

_Oh, i'am a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon..._

_._

_._

TO BE CONTINUED..

Okay,segini dulu yah...maaf apabila kependekan.

Saya ngetik fic ini dari jam 12 siang sampai jam 4 sore.

Dan akhirnya jadilah chapter kedua ini.

Semoga para readers menyukainya ya.

Review atuh! Kritikjuga boleh... Makasih! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter! Ide mengerjakan cerita ini benar-benar udah buntu, jadi sori kalau lama.

Seperti biasa, saye nak membalas review dulu...

**Kertas Biru : ini sih lagi cepet-cepetnya ngetik, yang chapter 1 udah ketimbun di netbook saya selama 5 bulan lho, karena abis ujian aja makanya saye lanjutin, khekehekhe...maap-maap bikin senpai geregetan, namanya bersambung itukan harus bikin penasaran dulu... **

**Chaosss : wah, maaf kalau grammarnya salah, sebisa-bisanya saya berbahasa inggris, saya itu nggak terlalu jago juga, dan saya paling nggak tau soal grammar, kalau salah, emang judul yang benar itu seperti apa? Supaya di lain waktu gak salah lagi gitu... Makasih! :D**

**Mamoka : wah, jangan ditanya dulu, keep reading yaaa :D siap kakak! Cerita akan diperpanjang, tapi saya nggak janji ya...Ini kan last chapter soalnya...**

Okelah kalau begitu, Happy reading!

**Aren't You Are The Same One?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Rated : T

Warnings : Alur dipercepat! OOC banget, lebay, garing, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab ini adalah sebuah karya seorang amatir.

.

.

Chapter 3

Normal Pov.

Sehabis bernyanyi, Hinata merasa sedikit lega. Walau air matanya sudah mengalir, setidaknya ia sudah cukup tenang sekarang. Ia pun tertidur pulas malam ini, sekedar membayar hutang di hari kemarin.

.

.

Pagi ini, awan mendung sudah memenuhi langit-langit, pertanda hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Langit mendung, hati Hinata juga mendung. Walau sudah puas bernyanyi dan menangis semalam, hatinya tetap masih bimbang. Entah ia akan berkata apa ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, kemarin saja, ia seolah melukai hati Sasuke dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Namun ia mengabaikan perasaan itu, ia berpikir..

'Toh, Sasuke-kun itu bukan pacarku, tapi tetap saja, sebaiknya aku minta maaf...'

Hinata Pov.

Ohayau! Hari ini kupaksakan diriku untuk masuk sekolah, aku tidak ingin bolos! Tugas-tugas yang kemarin aku kerjakan bisa mubazir dan lagi, aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran. Sebenarnya kemarin aku baik-baik saja, tapi mendadak aku terkena radang dan badanku panas sekali. Mungkin ini karena aku terkena angin malam ya? Biarlah... tapi aku tetap tidak memaksakan diri, aku tetap mengikuti pelajaran, tapi saat istirahat aku akan tidur di UKS.

Well, begitulah rencanaku.. setelah sehat kembali, aku ingin lagi mengajak Sasuke-kun jalan-jalan. Sekaligus nanti aku akan minta maaf karena sikapku yang aneh kemarin... Ohya aku telat memberi tau, aku mengambil jurusan hukum di KIU ini, dan Sasuke jurusan kedokteran.

Hinata Pov Ends.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Hinata pergi kesekolah dengan mobil, tidak berjalan kaki seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tetapi saat pulangnya, Hinata meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya supaya dia pulang jalan kaki saja. Orang tuanya yang sudah percaya kepada nona muda, dengan mudah mengizinkannya.

Sebuah kendaraan mewah milik keluarga Hyuuga telah memasuki kawasan KIU. Yup, Maserati GranTurismo berwarna Hitam elegan itu telah terparkir di halaman KIU. Dari dalamnya, turun seorang nona muda Hyuuga yang cantik, Hyuuga Hinata. Tak lupa, Hinata mengenakan syal dan sweater tambahan untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat.

"Arigatou, Neji-nii..." ucapnya sopan sambil membungkukan badan.

Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupunya hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Setelahnya, Hinata berlalu untuk masuk kelas.

.

SKIP TIME

Ternyata apa yang dikehendaki Hinata di luar jadwal! Ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari full day school, waktu istirahat hanya diberikan selama 5 menit! Terpaksa, Hinata hanya bisa beristirahat di kelas, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan pandangan matanya yang mulai kabur itu sangat mengganggunya.

.

.

Tepat jam 3 sore, bel dibunyikan, pertanda ini adalah waktu pulang! Mahasiswa-mahasiswi KIU langsung saja bubar dan berlarian pulang. Tertinggal seorang mahasiswi yang terengah-engah sedang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Ya, dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata merasakan kalau penyakitnya sudah ada di titik maksimal, ia merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat, pandangan sekitarnya sudah buram, badannya yang sudah kelewat panas membuat nafasnya terengah –engah.

KIU kini sudah sepi, Hinata yakin kalau murid-murid lainya sudah pulang, dan ia masih setengah jalan ke pintu gerbang sekolah. Hinata merutuki letak kelasnya yang terlalu jauh dari gerbang depan, belum lagi kelasnya ada di lantai 3! Jalannya sudah sempoyongan, Hinata merasa sebentar lagi ia akan...

BLUGH!

Hinata pingsan tepat di depan ruang kelas Sasuke.

.

BLUGH!

'hn? Apa itu?' batin Sasuke mendengar seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh.

Well, rupanya Sasuke masih ada di sekolah! Ia sedang menulis jurnal kelasnya sendiri di dalam kelasnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaannya lalu menghampiri 'sesuatu' yang terjatuh tadi.

"HINATA!" teriak Sasuke kaget. Ternyata Hinata-lah yang terjatuh tadi (read : pingsan).

.

.

Ada yang tahu, Hinata diapakan oleh Sasuke? Of course! Dibawa ke UKS, wong UKS nya saja ada di sebelah kelas Sasuke. Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, dan membuka pintu UKS dengan sekali tendangan.

Suasana UKS sepi, guru kesehatan, Bu Shizune nampaknya sudah pulang. Sasuke membaringkan Hinata di salah satu kasur di UKS lalu mengecek mulai dari suhu badan, tekanan darah, sampai denyut nadi dan bola mata, well, calon dokter gituloh...

Sasuke mengompres Hinata dengan lap dingin, sampai akhirnya Hinata sudah setengah sadar.

"nghh... di..dimana aku?"

"Di UKS, tidur dulu saja, nanti aku akan membawamu pulang." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya yang datar itu. Suara yang juga familiar banget terhadap telinga Hinata.

"Sa...Sasuke?" panggil Hinata.

"hn, ada apa?"

Greb. Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"ja..jangan tinggalkan aku, seperti dulu lagi..."

"apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"mungkin kamu sudah lupa, tapi luka di dahimu itu karena kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu kan?" tanya Hinata lancar.

"..."

"Anak yang memberimu takoyaki waktu umur 8 tahun itu, adalah aku."

"..."

"kebiasaanmu juga mirip dengannya! Kamu, anak yang waktu itu, kan? Ss...Sasuke?" Hinata sedikit berteriak sambil memandang wajah Sasuke yang masih datar.

.

.

"Iya." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"waktu itu, aku kabur dari rumah karena kesal dengan kedua orang tuaku, mereka selalu memikirkan pekerjaan sehingga aku dilupakan..." Sasuke mulai menceritakan masa lalunya.

"e..eh?"

"dan hari itu, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan... aku masih ingat senyumannya saat ia membalas senyumku waktu itu.."

"aku, aku juga bingung, kenapa aku rela menyelamatkanmu waktu hampir tertabrak truk waktu itu..."

"..." Hinata terdiam.

"karena aku menyukaimu dari kecil, Hyuuga Hinata..."

"maukah kau menerima cintaku?"

Blush! Wajah Hinata memerah, ia senang sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali, ia juga senang Sasuke menembaknya. Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis.

"a...akhirnya, aku menemukanmu, Ss..Sasuke..."

"ohya, waktu tertabrak truk itu, aku mengatakan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"a...aku, aku hanya mendapati kau mengatakan 3 huruf, U-I-A...eh...jangan-jangan..." Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya, aku sebenarnya mengatakan 'Uchiha' itu nama keluargaku..." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

SKIP LONG TIME

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan bermata violet tipis sedang berlari menghampiri orang tuanya.

"kaa-san! Ternyata takoyaki itu enak ya, aku jadi suka!" ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"hihi, ucapanmu persis ketika Tou-san mu masih kecil lho, Sakiko..." Kaa-sannya tersenyum kepada Sakiko, putrinya.

"Hinata! Jangan membicarakan aibku pada Sakiko!" protes suaminya.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, tapi waktu itu kau persis sekali dengan Sakiko..." Hinata, sang istri membela diri.

"haah... terserahlah..." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"hihihihi...Tou-san lucu!" ucap Sakiko.

Yup, 3 tahun setelah mereka lulus kuliah, Sasuke menikahi Hinata dan mereka dikaruinai seorang putri.

Uchiha Sasuke , Uchiha Hinata , Uchiha Sakiko. Keluarga yang harmonis, bukan?

.

.

.

~FIN~

Well, inilah chapter terakhir, rada Gaje ya?

Tapi, semoga reader suka aja dehh...:D

Review atuh! Kritik? Silaken...

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


End file.
